Visitor
by Ael L. Bolt
Summary: Late one night, a fanfiction author gets a visit from an eerily familiar character.


Visitor  
  
By Charmega  
  
Author's Notes: I saw some stories like this at the A.S.C. and decided to do one of my own. It's an open challenge fic, in which the character that the author torments most comes a-knockin' on their door in the middle of the night. And who better for me to write about than the character I love to torment most? ^_~  
  
  
  
She looked at the clock. 1:48 AM.  
  
"Still early. Got some more catch-up reading to do..."  
  
She scrolled down to the next fanfic, clicked on the link, and began reading.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Allison was thrown out of sleep with a jolt, and she shot a glance at her clock. "4:25 AM...man, this is too early for this," she muttered to herself.  
  
It was only then that she noticed the dark figure sitting in her computer chair.  
  
"Who the heck are you?!" she demanded, remembering just in time to keep her voice down.  
  
"You know perfectly well who I am," the familiar voice said.  
  
Allison reached over and bumped her desk. The mouse moved, and the warp simulation screensaver switched off. She blinked and squinted at his face. Sure enough, it was exactly who she thought it was.  
  
"How the HELL did you end up here?"  
  
"I got beamed down, what'd you think?" he retorted. "I've come to talk to you about those little stories you've been writing..."  
  
Allison's face went deep red. "Oh, jeez. You've been reading those?"  
  
"No, I've been PARTICIPATING, and I must say, some of them were okay. However, there are some problems. Like, say...'Henoch's Revenge', for example."  
  
"What?! I thought you'd enjoy the magic!"  
  
"The magic was fine. But you made me out to be a crybaby. I assure you that I have not cried since Tarsus IV."  
  
"What about the Guardian of Forever?"  
  
"That's different. That was in the past."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Never mind. So I cried a bit in that one. But I didn't like how paranoid you made me seem."  
  
"Hey, you had good reasons."  
  
"I admit that, but it was a bit overdoing it, don't you think?"  
  
"I thought it was fine. So did a lot of other people."  
  
"I don't like being a lizard. And do you have any idea how clumsy I am with wings? I kept whacking them into everything!"  
  
"You were supposed to absorb them when you got back on the ship..."  
  
"You didn't write that part. It didn't happen. I got bruises on my bruises."  
  
"Well...at least you came back when I killed you off. All three times."  
  
"I didn't die in 'Henoch's Revenge'. Sargon did, which was very cruel of you. And why did you make me sacrifice myself in 'Kobayashi Maru'?"  
  
"Let me just say that it seemed the logical thing to do."  
  
"Oh, that's a real original line."  
  
"Hey, at least you're the focus of my stories."  
  
"Yes, but you're always mucking about in my head! Can't you just leave my brains alone for once and go pick on someone else?"  
  
"Don't you remember 'I'll Be Home For Christmas'? You were in that one, you know...and for once, I DIDN'T fool around with your mind. I did Bones instead."  
  
"True, but you still killed me off."  
  
"You didn't complain about that before I wrote it."  
  
"Well, I'm doing it now. And don't think I don't know what you're planning for 'Mount Olympus'. I'm not stupid, you know. I wouldn't have this job if I was."  
  
"I know that...but at least 'Mount Olympus' is a canon fic! You're not going to die...I think."  
  
"No, just go through unneccessary amounts of pain and angst."  
  
"Well...yeah."  
  
"And in 'Dark Mirror'-"  
  
"I haven't even started writing it yet!"  
  
"You think I don't know that? I've been reliving your revised version every week, updated nightly! Don't you ever sleep?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Point taken. But I'm still not pleased with all this upcoming torture you're planning on inflicting on me. I can't believe you're so obsessed with your storylines for 'Dark Mirror' and 'Golden Wings'..."  
  
"'Golden Wings' is an alternate universe."  
  
"So? I still live it all! Don't you ever stop to think about my feelings? I swear, one of these days I'm going to go insane just from all these storylines."  
  
"Hey, I'm not ALWAYS mean to you. Just wait until 'Star Trekkies #3: Kaunshuk'! In fact, I'm going to put my personal career on the line for you, as well as my life and the lives of my crew."  
  
"One time out of how many?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Hell, yes! You torment me even more that Gene did. And I'm not even going to tell you about the conversation I had with Rick..."  
  
"AHA! See? If it wasn't for Berman, you'd be alive after Generations and we'd all be happy. Be glad I take 'The Return' as canon."  
  
"I am grateful for that. And I'm also grateful for your attempts at restoring continuity. But why does it have to be so damn painful for all involved?"  
  
"These are the things that get people's attention. You know, something that leaves them in suspense."  
  
"And it leaves me dead or close to it. Can't you injure Spock sometime instead? Bones is threatening to kill me himself if I don't stop getting hurt. Either that or he'll retire and let someone else put me back together after you've torn me apart."  
  
"I won't let him do that."  
  
"..."  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll stop torturing you so much. Maybe give you a romance or two."  
  
"Well, it's about time."  
  
"Of course, AFTER I write 'Dark Mirror' and 'Golden Wings'..."  
  
"You're impossible, you know that?"  
  
"Yes, I know. I really am. So, I'll see you in my fanfics!"  
  
"In your DREAMS, you mean..."  
  
"Oh, lighten up, JT."  
  
James T. Kirk leaned toward her with an exasperated look on his face. "If you ever let my bridge crew hear that nickname...so help me, I'll get your temporal license confiscated."  
  
"You may try, Jim-boy."  
  
  
  
End. 


End file.
